Once Again
by pinkpaige
Summary: Sakura moved on. Sasuke is seeking her.


Once Again

Once Again

It's been four years since Uchiha Sasuke left Konoha to get his revenge. In those years, he trained, fought, killed those who goes in his ways, and followed his brother. That was all in his mind. He does not allow other things entered his mind. His whole being is set to his first goal.

Now, there's nothing left for him to do. He accomplished his goal and now just wanders around with his team. And that's when he decided he would return to Konoha. He knows that he is considered as traitor and is willing to accept his punishment. He told his team of his plan and even offered them to join him if they want to. His teammates somehow saw this coming, and were not surprised. They decided to come with him, to see the village he came from.

And now they are approaching Konoha's entrance. The Anbu guards saw them immediately and come up to them. "I want to see the Hokage", was his only statement and walked ahead ignoring the guards. The guards escorted Sasuke and his team to where the Hokage is.

"If it isn't Uchiha Sasuke", Tsunade said, giving him a quizzical look.

Sasuke did not even bother to reply. He just stared at her. Tsunade then decided to break the silence.

"After those years of fighting and running away you came back willingly?"

"There's nothing left for me to do."

Tsunade knew he was not the talking kind.

"You do know that you are considered a criminal here and therefore you have to face your punishments."

"I know", was Sasuke's quick reply.

"As for your team, they are not actually from here and the punishments for their crimes are not to be decided by only me." Tsunade said eyeing Sasuke's team.

"We're not actually staying here", his female teammate said.

Tsunade sensed that this would happen from the moment she learned that Sasuke finally killed his brother, but still she could not decide right away what to do with him. He runaway and joined forces with the Sound, but he killed Orochimaru which is also one of the biggest threat to Konoha; plus the fact that he eliminated members of Akatsuki.

"For now, you and your team can go but I will order Anbus to watch all of you while you are here. And Sasuke, you will not leave this village again until your punishment is given."

Hearing this, Sasuke just nodded and headed for the door with his team following him. He knew soon enough Anbu will be following them. Sasuke decided to go to his former home, to where he grew up. He needed to rest and so for his team. While walking around the streets, they received glares from the people around as they already heard the news that he came back. "You're quiet popular here, huh Sasuke?" Karin commented. Sasuke just ignored her and continued walking.

Sakura was just about to go out of the hospital after her double shift. She was tired and hungry and she decided to drop by to a convenience store before heading home to buy something to eat. She was not surprise to see Naruto standing outside the hospital waiting for her. When he does not have a mission, he would walk her home after her shift. It's sort of their bonding.

"Hey Naruto, already back from your mission?"

"Yeah" was his only reply. Sakura thought something happened to him because he was not like this. He is usually cheerful and talkative.

"Something happened on the mission? Is it not successful?"

"It's not like that. Sasuke's back."

Sakura felt his seriousness and was out of words. She's been waiting for him to come back since he left. They chased him and asked him to come back, but he didn't. And now he's back. In a way she found it funny.

"I'm surprised you're not out there fighting him." Naruto just stared at her, wondering why she's taking this lightly.

"Sakura didn't you hear me? He's back! Don't you want to see him?"

"Now's not the time, I'm tired. And I don't want him to think I'm still annoying." She laughed at her own joke.

"Come on, let's go."

She knew after those years, she's not ready to face him. It's enough to know he's back and he's alive.

Sasuke's under probation. And he's being watched. It's uncomfortable but he could do it. He's in no way to object. He already talked to Naruto and Kakashi. It was not easy and very awkward. But that talk with them made him feel a little at ease. At least, there are still people here for him. On the other hand, he was surprised that Sakura was not around to be found. Naruto told him that she's working at the hospital as a medic when she's not out on missions. This made him curious on what she's like now.

That night, he could not fall asleep and decided to walk around the village. It was around before midnight so there are few people around. He decided to go on one of those coffee shops to get something to eat when he saw her exiting the hospital premises. Sakura. This is the first time he saw her since he came back two weeks ago and after their last encounter almost two years ago. He can't help but stare at her.

Sakura felt really sleepy as she continued to walk to her apartment. Suddenly she felt someone looking at her. She looked around and then she met Sasuke's eyes. She knew that she would see him again sooner or later. It was just a matter of time. It's true she's avoiding him. She doesn't know how to react when she saw him. Naruto's been telling her to come see him but she did not. She knew that she could not just turn around and pretend not seeing him. So she just composed herself and gave him a smile as he approached her.

"It's already late. You should not take late shifts."

Again, she found it funny that after what happened between them, he would just tell her not to take late shifts as his first statements to her after those years. But she guessed it was easier for both of them not to dwell on those issues, at least not now.

"It's alright; I'm already used to it."

"But you look tired."

"Is that so? I guess I am." She continued walking, she felt she wanted to cry but of course she doesn't want him to see it.

He noticed she's walking away from him and as if out of reflex he grabbed her arm and made her face him.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

He heard her saying those words but he could not come up with an answer so he let her arm go. He was confused and this is not really like him. He's always alert and he can deal with any situation at hand. But this time it's different and he is aware of it. What does he really want? His mind asked him too like Sakura did.

Hearing no answer from Sasuke, Sakura just turned away to go her own way. To her surprise, he just followed and she let him. After all, she doesn't know what to say to him. She guessed its better this way.

They walked in silence for a few minutes and Sasuke found it odd to be comfortable around her, after all those years, after everything he did to her. Even all those years with Hebi, he was not that comfortable with them.

"I heard your team is with you", he heard her say that made him eyed her.

"Hn", he answers. To his surprise, she laughed. He continued on looking at her as if asking what the hell it is that she found amusing.

"You haven't changed much, have you?" She said, smiling a little at him. She got no response and just continued walking. When they reached her apartment she stopped.

"This is me", she said looking at him. When she understood his curious expression she just explained she moved out of her parents' house a year ago. He just nodded.

"I'll see you around", she said before closing her door.

Sasuke turned around to walk back to his place. When he reached his house he found his team doing what they usually do, arguing, at least the two of them. When they noticed him, they looked at him but got no chance of talking to him since he already left for his room.

Sasuke thought of what to do with his team. Back then he needed them and they needed him for their own reasons, but now that he decided to return to Konoha he just could care less what they want to do with their lives. The Uchiha district is big enough to let them stay here. Somehow he felt responsible for them but still, he could not handle anymore of their antics. He decided that he would just let them do whatever they want.

The following night he found himself standing outside the hospital. He knew she was working late again. It was not his business but he just couldn't help himself go there and wait for her. He can feel the presence of his 'guards' but he just let them, after all he could not lose, not just yet. He was still leaning against the hospital's gate when he felt her presence. He found it interesting that after all those years he could still sense her.

She saw him outside the hospital leaning against the gate as if waiting for something. She looked at him questioningly and he just gave her a blank expression. Thinking it was not her business why the Uchiha is here, she continued walking. That's when she felt him following her again. She turned around to question him. But when she found his still blank expression she just shrugged it and told herself why even bother he would not answer after all. She continued walking and him following closely when she saw Shikamaru walking to their direction. She walked faster to approach him, not bothering to see the annoyed expression of Sasuke.

Shikamaru and she became really close over the years. They found out that they shared similarities that made them good friends. They also went out once in a while but none of them ever cleared what kind of relationship they have. No pressures, no boundaries, no commitment. But she has to admit that they haven't yet passed the walls of being more than friends. She remembers her friends asking her what kind of relationship they have and she answered them that they are more than friends but less than of what lovers do.

"Still working up late?" asked Shikamaru.

"You know me." She answered smiling.

Shikamaru eyed Sasuke and nodded as if acknowledging his presence. Sasuke did the same. He wonders what he's doing following Sakura but said nothing to get answers instead he turned his attentions to Sakura.

"Are you free this Friday night?" he asked.

"I could skip the double shift at the hospital." She said slightly amused with her hardworking attitude.

"You really need to take a break once in a while." He commented.

"Anyway, how about catching that movie you were telling me about?" he asked watching the Uchiha's expression.

"Really? That would be great! Are you picking me up?"

"Sure. I would like to walk you home tonight but it seems that the Uchiha here is doing that himself. I'll see you on Friday." He said then continued walking opposite their direction.

Sasuke didn't know that she and the Nara were friends let alone that close. He realized that a lot of things were changed and he does not like this kind of change one bit. When Sakura started walking again he followed without saying a word.

The movie night with Shikamaru was truly enjoyable for her. After the movie, they went to a nearby restaurant to have a late dinner. While eating, they talked and laughed and just plainly have a good time with the company of each other. She really liked being with Shikamaru. It was easy and very comfortable. Being with him tonight made her realize that she needed to evaluate her feelings for him. They're going out alright but she is not sure what to expect and with Sasuke back things are a bit more complicated. Somehow she knew things between her and Sasuke needed straightening out.


End file.
